


Forget me not

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale-Red Vacilliation, Sadstuck, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my friends from a roleplaying site talked abot Jade/Karkat when we all noticed something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not

You don't see why Meenah needed your password to get through your memories. 

They're YOUR memories. YOUR password. Your godamn shit that she shouldn't be sticking her stupid nose in. Well. More like her password.

"IF I JUST HATE MYSELF SO MUCH, WHY DON'T I JUST HATE MARRY MYSELF."  
Jade's password system was infuriating and time wasting, but practical. Jade Harley herself was infuriating. She's the reason this happened. She let her devil dog get prototyped, give Jack Noir powers of a demon, let him come to your session, AND FORCED YOU TO RETREAT! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE FUCKING HAPPENED IF SHE DIDN'T PROTOTYPE THE STUPID DOG. None of this would have happened. But you'd be lying if you'd say that you would love if you entered the session they created. 

She was smart. She remembered her dreams that led you to go and troll her in the first place. She had her passwords that made you stop from getting future information and spoiling it. You wouldn't mind if it wasn't like that, but oh well. She stopped the fights between yoh and your stupid future/past selves. 

When she died, you had to admit, you were pretty sad. A bit too sad. After you were sent off to the new session, you could not message her, you could not argue. You had no way to try and "fight" with her. There was this weird feeling that sat in your stomach when you think about it. You tried to talk about it with Kanaya, but she's been too busy trying to stop Rose from drinking her sopor slime equivalent for humans. You tried asking Dave, but he just gave you an ironic answer, and you could hear the small tone of jealousy, which you were confused about.

But when you entered that dream bubble.

And when Meenah asked for your password.

You understood.

You liked her. You could never forget her. And everytime you almost did, you would look at something green and immediately think about Jade once again. You were red for her. 

After escaping the dream bubble again, you decided to do something idiodically stupid. Something John would do. Something Jade Harley would do. You trekk through the empty hallways of your meteor, searching for Kanaya's respite block. She's been at her crafting again with Rose, and you know that she has a huge ass pile of colors in the hemospectrum. Stepping onto the teleportation pad labeled "Kanaya", you flash into her respite block. Immediately, you were swarmes by thousands of colors, and your first thought was that Terezi would love this.

Strolling through the piles of colors, you pause when you find the greens. Dark, olive green, pure jade, and teal near the far end, but a single sheet of neon green was all you needed. Pulling it off the pile, you rip it into a single shred, then twirl it into a skinny roll. You put it on your left ring finger, and tie it tightly. 

Jade called these forget me knots.

How ironic.


End file.
